


stay and watch the stars with me

by rebelblake



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Stargazing, sasha is a mythology nerd, they're so in love, this is just fluff, wells is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelblake/pseuds/rebelblake
Summary: They were Wells and Sasha, a whole instead of two halves. She kept him grounded and he showed her that it was okay to lift her feet off the ground and let her thoughts drift above the treetops every now and then. They were the ground and sky colliding.And they were in love.(or: sasha's a huge nerd when it comes to stars and wells loves when she tells him stories. + first 'i love you'.)





	stay and watch the stars with me

**Author's Note:**

> a wells/sasha scene that i deserved.

“Which one's that?” Wells asked her, pointing to the star-littered sky. His finger could have been pointing at any one of the thousand constellations in the sky but he wasn't too picky about which one she wanted to tell him about. He just wanted to hear her talk and she was very passionate about the stars.

Sasha exhaled softly and smiled. “That's Eridanus,” she began. “It's a river. Phaëthon, son of Helios, wanted to drive the chariot of the sun across the sky and, even thought his father said not to, he did anyways.”

Wells tried to focus on her words but the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she gazed at the stars was mezmorizing and he was too far gone to listen.

“He tried to drive the chariot and its four horses but Zeus hurled a thunderbolt at Phaëthon,” Sasha continued and Wells watched her lips move with every syllable. “He was knocked from the chariot and into the river where he drowned. The gods put the river in the sky in memory of the event.” When she finished speaking she looked over at Wells, who she could tell had barely listened to her words. “For a boy who came from the sky you know very little about it.”

Wells smiled at her. “I'm learning,” he said simply, his eyes still watching her lips. They were a dark pink and Wells was sure that if he kissed them they'd turn a deep shade of red. “Eridus is a river in the sky because someone drowned in it. See, learning.”

“Eridanus,” she corrected him. “And that _someone_ was Phaëthon who was _struck_ from the sky by Zeus's thunderb–”

“I love you.”

It wasn't how he'd planned to tell her for the first time. He'd wanted it to be special but sitting here under the stars with her eyes lit up like a thousand suns, he figured now was just as good a time as any.

“Wells, I-”

“I know,” he said and smiled at her sadly. And he did know. He knew that she couldn't love him back, that whether he wanted to admit it or not they couldn't be together. He knew she had to go home to her father (who Wells's people swore couldn't be trusted and needed to be killed). But no matter what she thought she felt, Wells also knew that what he and Sasha had wasn't entirely one-sided.

“No,” she said, “you don't.”

Wells took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. In the dark it almost looked like they were literally attached. “I know you can't love me too. I know that and I said what I said _knowing_ that. I wanted you to know how I felt, even if you don't feel the same way.”

Sasha stayed silent and Wells took the time to admire how beautiful she was. The moonlight cast just enough light on her skin for Wells to make out the scars on her arms and chest. Her hair, which was usually braided, spilled in thick curls down her back and Wells resisted the urge to tuck the single curl that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

The two of them had come from different worlds. She'd spent her whole life wondering and learning about space while Wells had spent his wondering and learning about Earth. And even now they were still learning all sorts of things.

“Tell me about space,” she finally said.

Wells smiled. “You seem to know more than I do,” he commented and she smiled too but shook her head.

“I don't want to hear about the stars,” she explained softly. “I want to know about space.” Wells nodded and tried to think of how he could make the fact that the Ark was a living hell into one of the bedtime stories she'd been telling him all night. And then she said, “I want to know about you, you idiot.”

So Wells told her about him. He told her about his childhood and his family. He told her about the classes he took to learn about Earth and how he'd spent his free time playing chess in the library.

(“Chess?” she'd asked, confusion written all over her face.

Wells smiled. “I'll teach you to play someday.”)

Then he told her about getting himself arrested and how he ended up on Earth. He even told her what he'd done and she still looked at him as if she wanted more.

“And then,” he continued. “I met this beautiful girl who told me more about the stars than I'd ever known. She showed me what it felt like to be in love again,” he said and Sasha chuckled. “She's aggressive most of the time and kind of annoying -”

Wells's teasing was cut short by Sasha's mouth on his. His lips on hers was like an explosion that could outshine anything and everything. _A supernova_ , he thought as he kissed her back. Her hands were on his face and his were on her waist and he could feel himself getting lost in her. Not that he minded, of course.

She hesitantly pulled away from him, her eyes still shining brighter than anything Wells had ever seen before and her smile spreading, taking up nearly half her face.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, so soft and quiet Wells was _sure_ he'd imagined it. “So no, you didn't know.”

The laugh that escaped Wells lips was loud and happy and he felt like nothing could bring him down. He leaned in to kiss her again, barely containing his smile long enough for their lips to move together for even a second. It felt good to love her and it felt even better knowing she loved him too.

Sasha pulled away again, this time only so that she could push Wells down on the ground and lay on his chest.

“What's that one?” he asked again, pointing at the same one she'd explained to him earlier without realizing.

“That,” she said, “is Wells. A god put that there to remind the world that there's still good that exists within it.”

Wells knew it wasn't true but he smiled anyways and found a single star that seemed to shine just a bit brighter than the rest. “And that one?”

“That's just a star.”

He laughed again because he knew that to Sasha nothing was _just a star_. There was a story for every ball of fire in the sky and Sasha knew them all. “You're lying.”

“Me?” she gasped, full of sarcasm. “I solemnly swear that I would never lie to a face as handsome as yours,” she said as she let a huge grin completely consume her features. It wasn't like a regular smile. Instead of just her lips smiling it was like her whole face lit up with it. Like her whole body smiled. It was beautiful.

“I love you, Sasha Walgrove.”

She didn't hesitate before whispering, “I love you to.”

They were Wells and Sasha, a whole instead of two halves. She kept him grounded and he showed her that it was okay to lift her feet off the ground and let her thoughts drift above the treetops every now and then. They were the ground and sky colliding.

And they were in love.

“I should get home,” Sasha said, but didn't move.

Wells looked at her and said, “stay.”

She did.


End file.
